


Day Tripper

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Ohno go on a road trip, and a girl sees something secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Tripper

\--The A-Side--  
The Tokyo metropolitan area, as far as Jun was concerned, was a no-man’s zone. He didn’t want anything to do with the place on his days off. The wind whipped in through the open window of his car and he breathed it in, slowly. He was driving towards the ocean and towards what remaining wilderness that existed in Japan. And that felt great – his worries seemed to fall away from him, the ties that bound him seemed to snap as he drove farther and farther.

Ohno dozed in the front seat next to him, oblivious to the rock music blasting out from the radio. The afternoon sun kissed his already tanned skin, lighting his brown hair on fire and highlighting the graceful curve of his collarbone. Jun stared a little when he stopped to get gas. A family stopped at the next pump and the daughter stared at _him_ , wondering if that handsome man in the sunglasses could possibly be...

But he didn’t notice her. He was entirely focused on Ohno, who sighed a little as he slept on. The pumped clicked off and then he was wiping his hands and getting ready to go. Ohno woke up with a soft snort and before he could even rub his eyes, Jun was already driving away and that girl was screaming because she saw.

“What was that all about?” Ohno yawned, looking back at the other family that was slowly shrinking along with the gas station. A young boy jumped out of the car, holding his hands over his ears.

“Dunno,” Jun replied, fiddling with the radio. They were driving out of range.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost.”

 

\--The B-Side--  
It was just any other high school in Japan, with neat little rows of desks and students slouching in their uniforms. It was lunchtime. Bread wrappers lay crumpled on desks as students gathered in the corners to talk music or sports. A shriek of laughter, the clapping of hands, the rhythm of the classroom was as invariable and as easygoing as any teenage heart. A girl sat apart from the rest, doing her math homework. But every now and then, she’d sigh and look out the window, distracted.

There was no way anyone would believe her. Her own brother didn’t believe her, and he was right there when it happened. The circumstances surrounding the whole thing seem so far-fetched, so surreal, that she was sure they’d make fun of her. And so she kept it to herself, although it felt like a horrible, terrible secret she had to blurt out to the world. She couldn’t concentrate, because the images kept flashing in her mind.

Without even thinking, the image of MatsuJun at that gas station, tall and lean and coolly elegant as he did the most mundane thing, came to her mind so clearly. His car was parked right there, unbelievable. The wind ruffled his hair slightly and the sun glinted off his sunglasses, just like in the idol magazines.

And then he got into his car and paused, and that’s when she saw him lean over the front seat and give Arashi’s Riida a kiss on the forehead.

This was when she started screaming, when she realized what she was looking at. The rest seemed like a blur, as they drove away and her mom shouted at her to quiet down. But this part she knew for sure: as Jun turned away to start the car, Ohno slowly opened one eye and looked right at her.


End file.
